The Next world
by lamarcheste65
Summary: Steven Albert Red is 17 years old and is a brony. he was just going on a little field trip to a choir that is performed by 12th graders when he is sucked into a portal that sends him to a world of MLP! he turns into a pony and finds out he's a fire god and is a Student of Herobrine and has powers of Herobrine and fire god powers too. what will happen? find out! this is also action


**The next world**

**CH.1**

**Steven's POV**

I woke up this day with a bright smile, do you know why? It's a field trip at my school to see a choir happen by 12th graders and if you didn't know yet, I'm 17 years old. Also my full name is Steven A. Red. I don't know why it's like that but I like it

"Steven!" my brother David called up the stairs "it's time to wake up!"

"I'm already awake... let me get dressed okay?"

"Okay Steve when you get to school have fun!"

With that I got up and looked at the clock "5:10! yes got enough time to shower, need to smell good" with that I got into the shower and was doing my thing (if you think something sounds wrong with that NO! This is what I mean, and was cleaning myself up).

When I got out of the shower it was 5:30 so I had an hour to get done and go to the bus.

"Okay I'm done David"

"Okay then Steven"

after we got done I got on the bus and sat down in my favorite spot

"Hey Steven! Stop coming back here your going to give me herpes" Tyler said to me and his buddies laughed with him

"Why would I have herpes if I never had sex before?"

"You probably humped your dog!" one of his friends said and started to laugh again

"Why would I hump my own dog Spike?"

"Just shut the fuck up! Nobody likes you Steven" said Tyler

"Make me Ty!"

he punched me in the arm which didn't hurt

"Was that suppose to hurt?"

"Just stop hiding the pain I know it hurt!"

"Your a fucking wimp Tyler"

we kept arguing until we got off the bus, then I went to my resource class for the trip to that choir thing...

**Twilight's POV**

It is a good day to be with my 6 friends... oh wait... I'm already with them and there names are Spike who is a dragon that I raised, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy

"ahh... a nice day to hang out with you all" I confessed

"You are right Twilight this is a nice day to spend with ma friends" AppleJack agreed

"Yep but..." Rainbow trailed off

"What?" Fluttershy asked

"Today also feels like something bad is going to happen"

"She's right I feel chaos energy" Spike agreed to Rainbow Dash

"Where do you feel it Spikey Wikey?" Pinkie bailed in

"That old spot where we have picnics"

"Well then let's go there and wait for it to come" Rainbow said in a fighting stance ready to fight

"Okay then" was the only thing I said then we all ran out the door to head for the picnic spot

"Wait! I need to get the princesses here so they can help right when it arrives!" I stopped everypony

"Hurry! I want to show this thing a piece of my mind! If it is evil!" Rainbow was full of furry, she wants to beat the hay out of what ever is coming... if it was evil.

I opened a scroll up and used my levitation spell to use one of the quills and started to write to the Princesses

"Dear Princess Luna and Princess Celestia

We have felt a huge chaos power coming to the place were we have our little picnics and we need you to come over here and help if the thing I feel is evil.

Please come quick it's very important.

From your best student Twilight Sparkle."

"Okay Spike send it now!" I gave the scroll to him and he used his magic fire to send it to Celestia...

**Celestia's POV**

I was sitting there with my sister Luna and was having a little talk with some tea, but then one of my guards came up to us and gave us a letter.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. A letter from your student Twilight Sparkle will you read it now or later..."

"I'll read it now" then he gave it to me and I started to read the letter

"Dear Princess Luna and Princess Celestia

We have felt a huge chaos power coming to the place were we have our little picnics and we need you to come over here and help if the thing I feel is evil.

Please come quick it's very important.

From your best student Twilight Sparkle."

"Luna!" I yelled "What sister?" my sister asked

"We need to go to Twilight quick!"

"why is that sister?"

"The hole Mane Six have felt a terrible chaos energy at there old picnic spot we need to get there so we can stop it if it is evil"

"Yes sister" then we Teleported to Twilight and waited for it to come

**Steven's POV**

We all got ready to get on the bus and them the teacher Mrs. Konrad was telling us all about the trip to that choir thing which I didn't pay attention because I just can't wait to go so then I don't have to be at school for the hole day.

"Okay class now we all know about this trip so now it's time to go" said the teacher

"Hey Steven?" Sam asked (Which is a girl Sam)

"Yeah?" I went to look at her and she was handling a little Blue flower and she was blushing pure red and I know why she's blushing.

"I-I want to ask if we-we-we uhh... never mind" Sam said regretting what she said, she was going to ask me out but is very nervous to ask but I will wait till she asks because I'm a "First come first served" kind of guy, then we all entered the bus and I sat way in the back like the last seat and pulled out my phone and started to play an online game called Call of Duty world at war and was on zombies because my phone is always connected to the internet.

"sammy95 has entered the game" I saw those words on the screen and Sam and I were playing online together

**When Steven got to the school that was preforming choir...**

we all got off the bus and entered the building and Sam was always by me also her full name is Sam D. Miller, she kept blushing because of what she wants to tell me and I just giggled and she was confused.

"what is so funny?" she asked me

"oh just something I watched on YouTube"

"oh... okay..."

we walked in to the building and walked to our seats we both sat together and I kept playing on the game and she joined me on that game because we're gaming buddies and we played for 10 minutes and we lost at round 21.

"Uh... Steven?" she's probably going to ask me

"What?" Was all I said before she pulled me in and she just was kissing me on the lips then when five minutes of making out passed and she stopped and pulled back then blushed.

"s-s-s-Sorry I just... couldn't hide it any longer... can we go out on a date sometime?" Sam was now asking

"Sam... I would love too..." she smiled and she couldn't hold a little squeal of joy and hugged me

"Thank you!" she was very happy but then a huge explosion was heard from behind us and we all looked and saw... a huge portal that was sucking up things.

"Run! Sammy! Run!" I yelled as we all started to run out but then I was being sucked up "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I thought it was all over until Sam grabbed my hand

"I'm not letting go Steven!" Sam was holding on to me but the portal was too strong... So while it kept sucking on me Sam's nails were stabbed into my arms then she let go by accident.

"STEVEN!" "SAM!"

With that I was sucked into the portal and then something hit me in the head so hard it knocked me out.

I'll tell you what I look like while I'm knocked out My hair is Dark brown, my skin color is white (not trying to be racist at all), my eye's are blue and my eye's always have a type of glow...

**Twilight's POV**

We were all in the spot of the picnic and was waiting with princess Luna and Princess Celestia ready to see what was coming

"When is it going to get here?!" Rainbow Dash was angry and still ready to fight but is non-patient

"Now hold your horses Rainbow we need to wait till it gets here" Said AppleJack

"But what happens if it comes tomorrow?" She was drowsy wanting to sleep on a cloud

"What in tarnation is that?!" AppleJack Yelled as she pointed to the sky as we heard what sounded like something broke the sound barrier.

"It's a pony and he doesn't have wings! Is he trying to get himself killed!?" Rainbow Dash probably thought that the pony went E.M.O.

"how did he get that high?" Fluttershy said

"wait... how do you know that pony is a boy?" I asked Rainbow Dash then She explained that Pegasus's have very good eye site up to like 80 feet of site.

"whatever now I will save him now!" Rainbow Dash said in a very proud voice as she dashed into the air and cached him and brought him to the ground then put him on the grass

"He is knocked out... what happened?"

we stared at him until he started to talk in his knocked out sleep

"Sammy... Why?... Sam!" he yelled as it sounded like he was crying, depressed, and in to much stress... also he started to talk to himself in his sleep

"You Shouldn't Have Done That... Steven... You Shouldn't Have Done That..." was all he said

then we all saw his chest which freaked all of us out

"who would do such a thing to a poor pony" Rarity cried out because he had a stab wound on his chest and claw marks too and had claw marks on his hooves

"I-I-I wonder if he's still alive" Fluttershy said and probably never heard the pony talk

"Didn't you hear him he was saying stuff o-" Rainbow Dash was cut off as the pony was saying something

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?!... You'll never now where she is Steven, BEN is getting lonely..."

"What the hay is he talking about?" AppleJack asked

"STOP! OK! Now we need to get him into the library so we can heal him okay?" I yelled at them and the nodded and then took off to the library...

**Steven's Dream POV**

I saw that I was being sucked into the portal again "Sammy... Why?... Sam!" I yelled and started to run in a random direction then BEN DROWNED popped in front of me.

"You Shouldn't Have Done That... Steven... You Shouldn't Have Done That..."

I started to run again and was being fallowed by BEN

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "You'll never now where she is Steven, BEN is getting lonely..."

I kept running

"GET THE FUCK AWAY BEN!" I yelled at him "Come play with us..." I looked at him and there were five of them.

"GIVE ME BACK SAM YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled at him

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?... also your in a different world so I can't do that..."

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"Man! He says bad and demonic things in his sleep" I said to my friends and the all agreed

"Well at least we are here" Twilight said

"You know what... he is really warm on my back... I wish I could have a day where it was the sun and it felt just like this" I admitted as we walked in and spike came in and said

"Welcome to the- oh hey Twilight did you find out what it was?" Spike asked Twilight

"Yes he's in really bad shape it's that guy being carried by Rainbow" As Twilight pointed I showed him and then went into Twilight's bedroom and put the man on the bed

"okay now it's time to heal him" Then Twilight, Rarity, Luna, and Celestia were healing him

"(Moans) falling... falling... Falling Falling Falling FALLING!" a yell came out of his mouth

"umm... well Celestia are you able to Identify his name?" I asked her

"Yes... His name is Steven Albert Red, age of 27, also is very strong" Celestia told us

then it took one hour for the healing to get done, then Celestia and Luna left and then we all went to sleep so we could wait for when he get's up...

**Next Morning...**

I heard Twilight walking around and that woke me up

"Twi?... Twilight?" I was a little sleepy

"Sorry Rainbow... I was just waiting until he's awake... sorry for waking you up..."

"It's okay Twilight when do you think he's going to be up?"

we then heard something up stairs

"I think he's awake now!" With that she ran up stairs while I woke up everypony...

**Steven's POV**

I woke up but my eyes didn't open yet and I could feel someone by the bed

"I-I-I had the most weirdest dream... I feel into a portal that killed me... really weird right?" I asked to who was by my bed.

"Ohh... That is weird"

"I know right?"

"well at least your okay..."

"What do you mean... I'm fine already..." I then was rubbing my eyes so I could see who was by me

"well we found you falling from the sky... and when we got you on the ground so you wouldn't die falling... and when we saw you, you had a stab wound and a claw marks on your chest, also you had claw marks on your hooves" She told me which I didn't pay attention to the part when she said "hooves"

"Uhh.. okay" I then could see and when I looked at her she was a pony?! Also it was Twilight Sparkle 'I think this is a dream... but I'm not going to tell her that I know her'

"So I brought you some soup to make you feel better" she then put the soup on a table close to the bed

"What is your name?" I asked her

"My name is Twilight Sparkle... and your Steven Albert Red... am I right?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"Ohh... Princess Celestia told us and she read your mind..."

"Okay then..."

"Wow! You have a very weird glowing type of eyes... but they look nice"

"..."

"Well I'll get the rest of the ponies that helped you"

"Okay"

Then she went down stairs and I heard them talking down stairs

"He's awake everypony" Twilight said

"What color eyes does he have?" I heard Rarity

"He has blue eyes also he has a weird but very nice glow to them"

"Is he hostile? Because if he is bad then I'll take care of him" I heard Rainbow Dash

"He's good"

"I wonder why does he have 2 different cutie marks?" I heard AppleJack

"We can ask him later"

I then looked and saw one of my cutie marks had fire and the other one has a pony with white eyes

"OOOO OOOO Does he like parties!" known as Pinkie

"Girls! Girls! Just ask him the questions when you want to just don't ask him right now" Twilight stopped all of them and I laughed which was heard

"uh... was that h-h-him?" known to be Fluttershy

"Yes he can probably hear us"

"Oh I hear you loud and clear"

then they came up and said there names to me.

"Well nice to meet you all!" I said then was about to take a bite of my soup but was stopped by Pinkie popping right in front of me

"Hello Stevie Wivie!"

"HOLY SHI- WOW! DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT WHEN YOU MEET NEW PONIES!?" I asked her

"Sorry I just like to see new ponies!"

"It's okay..."

"well we are going to let you eat your soup and then when your done we'll show you around ponyvile" Twilight said as they all walked down stairs then they kept talking as I ate my soup.

"Twilight... I don't know if I like this guy" I heard Rainbow Dash speak to Twilight

"Why is that?!"

"Maybe he could be a chaos wanting jerk!"

"He looks pretty normal ta me" AppleJack disagreed Rainbow

"He could be hiding it so he can gain our trust and the later CRUSH IT!"

"I think Rainbow is right... also Spike could feel chaos power" Fluttershy agreed with Rainbow and I had enough of her saying that I might be bad.

"HEY! I am not evil!" I yelled down

"Yeah Right! The only way you can gain my trust is to show me respect and also pinkie promise" She yelled back up

"I promise to god on the holy bible!"

"Now who the hay is god and what the hay is a holy bible!" Oh I remember they don't know god

"Cross my heart. Hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye!"

"You did it wrong! And that sounds scary!"

"Cross my heart. Hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"now later if you want to be my friend I need some respect"

"Okay..."

then I eat the rest of my soup and walked down the stairs.

"Ready to go!?" asked Twilight

"Sure!... but where is my backpack?"

"Whats a backpack?" Rarity asked

"okay... to make this pacific it is red, yellow, and green on it"

"Oh it's right over there" she pointed to the counter and there was my backpack

"Thanks!"

"Now are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

then we all walked to the door and walked outside and I wanted to be in the back of them but Rainbow said for me to go in front of her.

"Go in front of me! I don't want to be able to get stabbed in the back!"

"Fine..."

we all walked as they were showing and telling about the place and it's history to me and this time I payed attention because who wouldn't want to know history of a new world and also is your favorite show.

It took a little time before 3 ponies walked up to us

"Hey Rainbow Crash! Nice mane! Loser!" The biggest one said to Rainbow

"Guys! Really! In front of a new pony that almost died!" She yelled at them

"Yes!" They kept saying mean things to her and now shes blushing of embarrassment because I'm right here, but I was annoyed enough.

"Hey! Stop it now!" I snapped at the 3 ponies

"oooooo look! It's Rainbow's Mare friend that came to save the day!" they started to laugh as Rainbow was embarrassed and I'm furious

"Shut up and go get a life you little assholes!" I just notice that I said a bad word but I was too angry to care

"Wow! That so hurt my feelings..." they started to be sarcastic and I walked up to the biggest one and socked him in the nose and he went flying into a tree and nose first in the tree too.

"Laugh at that BITCH!" I looked at him as he got up and put his hoove on his nose then looked at the hoove and it was bloody!

"OH! IT'S ON NOW BUCKER!" the ponies declared as they ran at me

and I then just blacked out...

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"OH! IT'S ON NOW BUCKER!" they yelled at Steven, one ran and tried to hit him in the face then Steven grabbed his arm then he poked him and the pony must of flew like five feet!

"What the hay!" that is what I'm thinking because Steven just poked him and he flew that far!

"OH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IM CAPABLE OF! I'M A FIRE GOD DUMBASS!" he yelled at the ponies then Steven was gone we don't know were but he disappeared...

"ROUND HOUSE KICK!" I heard Steven say as he reappeared right behind one of the ponies and did a round house on him, as he flew into the sky we then looked at Steven and he was floating?! But how!? He's suppose to be an earth pony!? He has no wing nor a horn!

"You all see now I'm a fire god!" he started to laugh but not as a bad one

"And don't mess with my friends or I will hit you until you go around the hole world!"

they all started to run away then Steven fell on the ground...

"Ugh... What happened?" he said as he scratched his head and got up

"Yo-you were... just... floating!" I tried to say it correctly

"Wha?... are you going crazy?! Or do I have wings?" he started to look to see if he had wings

"How would I fly? If I have no wing?!"

"You said you are a fire god! Did you black out as you kicked their butts?"

"Are you really a fire god?" Pinkie asked Steven as she walked up to him

"I... I dunno..." was his reply "look... can we just keep going because you all looking at me weirdly and I feel like I'm going to feel guilty even if I didn't know what I did..."

"Yep but... that was awesome!" AppleJack answered

then we kept going and showing him around but he gave me some respect when those guys came in and he stopped them by beating them up and he didn't do it because he wanted my respect I can tell he always does this...

**Steven's POV**

They all showed me around ponyvile and this is exciting! I can't believe this is all real!

"Okay Steven we showed you all around ponyvile!" Twilight said with a bright smile

"Okay then... where am I going to sleep?"

"Oh I made a bed for you down stairs in my basement"

"Okay then right now I'm going in the towns square so I can see more of it" I was about to go but then...

"whoa whoa Steven! I'M COMING WITH YOU TO SEE IF YOU DO ANYTHING BAD!" Rainbow Dash yelled in my ear

"o... okay?" then we both walked down the path while I was walking I also was looking through my backpack just in case everything was in order but then I found something I don't recall having.

"Hey! Look at this! I don't remember having a Diamond in here... did any of you look in my backpack?"

"No and you better not be a guy that would give that to a girl that is trying to sweet talk you to giving it to her"

"and why do you say that?"

"Rarity will try to do that"

"oh... what is she greedy?"

"No... she just loves stuff like that and wants to keep it for when shes older so she could sell it to get more then it's worth now!"

"That means shes greedy... but I don't care" I kept searching through the backpack to see if there was more stuff I don't remember

"What the!? A M1911 COLT PISTOL!?"

"a M19 what you say?"

I showed her it and she was probably thinking 'now what the hell his this!?'

"what the hay is it?"

"it's a weapon that if you have these" then I showed her bullets for the gun "you load the gun and if you pull the trigger then it will shoot the bullet at like 900 miles per hour so if somepony shoots you with it the bullet will go through you! So one shot in the head then your dead and you feel no pain"

"Now that's dangerous!"

"do you want me to shoot that tree to show you?"

"yeah!" I loaded the gun and shot the tree and the bullet went through the tree

"wow! It really is dangerous!"

"yep!" I put the gun in the bag and searched it a little bit more

"hey! Hey! It's my favorite video game ponies vs spiders!" I had to say ponies and also it said that on the cover and its suppose say humans vs spiders but at lease it covers my butt

"um okay..."

**7:30 P.M.**

I got into Twilight's house and walked down stairs and threw my backpack on my bed and lad down because I was tired and rubbed my eyes and went to sleep

**Dream**

I was sitting on nothing but black floor. Everything was dark and I couldn't see anything.

"Hello? (echos)" I heard footsteps behind me so I turned and saw Herobrine

"Steven..."

"wha? Herobrine? What the hell?"

"You are my Student..."

"WHAT?"

"Yes... Steven... your a student of Herobrine..."

"what do you mean?!"

"the second cutie mark you have... the pony with white eyes... is a sign... for... being... a student of... Herobrine..."

"Really?"

"Yes... you are a student of Herobrine... you did a round house kick on one of the ponies that were messing with Rainbow Dash... that was my type of round house... and you can take a... Evil Diamond Sword... Out of your chest... it's already in your chest and you have to think there is a sword in your chest and put your hoove on your chest and think of pulling it out and you pull out your sword..."

I did what he said and I saw an Evil Diamond Sword come out of my chest

"The only way you can put it back in your chest is you stab it into your chest and it will go back in there for you to pull it out later..."

I put it back in my chest and I was surprised...

"now wake up Steven... wake up... wake up... wake up... wake up..."

**End of Dream**

"Steven wake up it's time for breakfast" I heard Spike talk to me

"I opened my eye's to see Spike the Dragon was trying to wake me up

'good thing this isn't a dream'...

**Thanks for reading! Every Chapter has 8 pages so I will have to spend 1,2, or 3 weeks making this each chapter! See you later!**


End file.
